Mi mejor amiga Sam
by Alexz1985
Summary: Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde El tiempo cambia y nosotros con el también, cuando Danny se da cuenta de lo que siente por Sam, ella se...


Titre : Mon meilleur ami Sam

Auteur : Alexz (yup, c'moa n-n)

Résumé : "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"... o hasta que siente que lo va a perder, es cuando se revelan los verdaderos sentimientos que se tiene a esa persona... TT o al menos una ligera idea

Disclaimer : T¬T algún día escribiré tan bien como OuaF

Note : (maisi maisi) Regardèz s'il vous plaît, "Mon meilleur ami" c'est inspiret du "Paper heart" byOuaF n.n… fic, Qu'il appuie à l'heureuse paire: DxS... Et à fois non, puisque ce fic traite d'AMIS ¬¬... (Bon, Danny la veut comme Amie MAIS Sam est FOLLE pour lui)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi mejor amiga Sam**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.- Nada es lo mismo

"_No noté el cambio, no supe darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, quise creer que nada pasaba, pero solo empeoré las cosas, ahora ya no somos ni amigos, no nos dirigimos la palabra, ¿es nuestra amistad la que se muere, o soy yo quien la está matando?"_

Danny

Se ve a Danny caminando solo por una vereda... de noche

Desde hace cinco días que regresé de mi viaje, noto a Sam está muy deprimida, y la verdad no se porque, digo, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común, fue de la nada en que empezó a decir que debemos afrontar los cambios, que el agua hay que dejar correr, que el tiempo no se detiene y cambia a cada segundo... No entiendo que está pasando con ella, y cada vez que intento hablar con ella, solo baja la cabeza y se queda en silencio, y me duele que no confíe en mí, cuando le pregunto si está bien, ella sonríe y asiente, y luego vuelvo a sentirla triste... mejor esta vez si hablo bien con ella

Danny apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su casa, no saludó ni a sus padres ni a su hermana, solo subió rápido las escaleras hasta su habitación, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Sam rápidamente... cuando contestó

Sam: ¿hola?

Danny: hola Sam o-o

Sam: ah... hola

Danny: Sam, tengo que hablar contigo...

Sam: si bien, de que

Danny: Sabes, últimamente te he notado deprimida, muy seria, y... me preocupa, somos amigos, y quisiera que confiaras en mi, ¿dime que ocurre?

Ese momento escuchó solo el sonido del teléfono que se cortó...

Sam cortó... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está tan cambiada de repente? Es que siento como si ya no le agradara, pero no entiendo porque, porque es tan fría conmigo; sentí la indiferencia de tantas personas, pero nunca de parte de Sam...Algo hice mal, tal vez no me di cuenta... mejor me disculpo mañana, sea lo que sea que haya hecho

Al día siguiente, Danny caminaba por los pasillos, cuando vio a Sam que caminaba deprimida, y el se acercó

Danny: Sam...

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo

Danny: perdón, perdón, perdón, si quieres ya no hables conmigo

Sam: Danny, yo... o.- de que hablas

Danny: ¿entonces no estas enojada conmigo??? O-O

Sam: ¿tu que crees?

Danny: Q si T-T, porque colgaste de repente T-T

Sam: bien, mis padres quitaron los cables, se supone estaba castigada

Danny: Ups, perdón

Sam: no es q... que Tuck te cuente

Danny: T-T ya no soy de confianza

Sam: U... hace dos semanas llegue a las 2 a.m. a mi casa

Danny: Bien... y como has estado??

Sam: (T.T) De lo que has escuchado toda la semana, hasta un segundo después de ayer...

Danny: T-T

Sam:

Danny:

Sam: creo q ya no tienes ganas de hablar...

Danny: Ehm, siii, mi viaje, Me fue bien, Gracias

Sam: No enserio... algo pasa

Danny: ¿por que?? O.o

Sam: no se, da vergüenza hablar de eso...

Danny: ¿de q??

Sam: pero es q hay algo distinto

Danny: ¿de q me siento inútil??

Sam: es que... mejor olvídalo, no quiero hablar de ello

Danny: perdón, ehm, pues yo no esperaba q nos viéramos así, digo, todo cambió cuando regrese y...

Sam: interrumpiéndolo yo menos... esperaba algo... Distinto

Danny: ¿como que??

Sam: no se, yo conté los días para que regresaras, pero es que...

Danny: ¿que??

Sam: no se

Danny: no, dilo

Sam: (ó.ò) indiferencia

Danny: ¿yo?? Ehm,

Sam: ¿VES?

Danny: ¿q cosa??, ¿q no se q decir??

Sam: eso mismo...

Danny: pero, pues, a ver, ehm, ( ) me fue bien en Minessota

Sam:

Danny: y... vi a muchos ex compañeros de mis padres, TT son muy raros

Sam:

Danny: y...te extrañe

Ese momento Sam sintió como aceleraba su corazón, se ruborizó, sintió un suspiro interno...

Sam: pero yo enserio te extrañé... el domingo antes de que llegaras, bueno...

Y tocó el timbre

Sam: mejor me voy

Danny: ¿por que??

Sam: TT eh... es hora de clases

Danny: ¿Bueno, pero un abrazo, un saludo de bienvenida???, digo ahora en directo??

Sam: n-n bueno, feliz 19 o-o

Danny: Gracias ¿19??, O.o

Sam: 19, ¿o que fecha llegaste?

Danny: ahhh, GRacias , ¿Y te tienes q ir ya??? T-

Sam: tú tienes la primera hora libre, pero yo no

Danny: es q no se, y q has hecho mientras yo no he estado??

Sam: (TT) Nada especial, en mis ratos libres escuché música de...

Danny: interrumpiendo Nos vemos entonces, Recuerda ahora la fiesta de Jazz es el próximo sábado

Sam: (TT) lo se, aunque estoy castigada

Danny:

Sam: el lunes estuve con los ánimos muy bajos, cuando hoy mi mamá en el desayuno me pregunto por que estaba así, y le dije de esa fiesta... y al final me dio permiso solo por ese día...

Danny: o-o baya, enserio no se que decir, gracias, o-o eres la mejor

Sam: u.u

Danny: O.o, por que esa cara, no me crees??

Sam: es que también estas medio... serio

Danny: eh... ¿Madurez??

Sam: algún día tenía que llegar...

Danny: Creo pero no me siento diferente, o por lo menos, nadie lo ha notado creo, no se

Sam: es que... tal vez esta semana no fue exactamente buena...

Danny: Creo, acabo de terminar un viaje que decide como le irá a mis padres... No se, si tenemos suerte no terminaremos en la calle

Sam: ¿tanto así?... bueno, estos días el clima me controla, el domingo llovió y...

Danny: ¿y q mas??

Sam: bueno, yo...

Danny: interrumpiendo allá no dejaba de hacer calor, creo que si me quedaba un día más me iba a morir, tal vez le guste a mi familia Phantom al horno

Sam: jm

Danny: ¿me comerías?? O.o

Sam: TT Danny, sabes que soy vegetariana ( U) Nos vemos en el almuerzo

Danny: o.oU bien, Adios xD

Sam: Te mostrare algo que hice el domingo

Danny: adiós, o-o nos vemos

Sam: si...

Sam dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, así Danny se quedó solo en los pasillos

-o.o No la entiendo... ¿Qué yo he cambiado?

Sam

Sam corriendo por los pasillos

Al final, no se que pensar, digo, cuando Danny llegó, quizás esperaba demasiado de él, fueron 2 meses que sufrí por su ausencia, y cuando llegó, fue tan natural, como cualquier día...

Luego se detuvo y recordó lo que él le había dicho: "y...te extrañe"

Ese momento sentí una mezcla de sentimientos, me sentí feliz, uno se siente tan bien cuando la persona que más quieres ha sentido al menos un poco de lo que uno siente por el... y a la vez sentí un golpe en el pecho, fui tan fría con el... quizás si espero mucho de Danny, el es mi mejor amigo, ¿Por qué rayos pensé que Danny llegaría listo para que yo me recargara en sus brazos?, ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza?... me lo repito una y otra vez, que Danny y yo solo seremos amigos, pero aún así no dejo de quererlo tanto...

XP

Cuando ya estaba por entrar a su salón, tocó el timbre que anunciaba gimnasia

Sam: ¬¬

Dio media vuelta y se mezcló entre el grupo de chicas que entraban al vestidor, y mientras se cambiaba...

Ese domingo me sentía tan sola, se que faltaba poco para que Danny regresara, aún así la depresión y el clima me dominaron, afuera llovía casi a granizos, ese momento simplemente no pensaba, quería desahogar mi dolor, salí a escondidas de mis padres y mi abuela y camine casi una hora, las lágrimas que derramaba al pensar en Danny no se notaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían cada vez menos... cuando por fin ya casi había cesado de llover, llegué a mi casa y me recosté en la puerta, el único consuelo que tenía era de que el ya iba a regresar... y cuando llegó, bueno... creo que lo importante es que ya está aquí y no volver a hacer lo que hice... no tiene sentido lo se, pero era lo único que disminuía el dolor, ya que, aunque Danny me haga muy feliz, esta vez su recuerdo me hizo sentir un dolor muy profundo, y no se porque...


End file.
